Pilot Projects One pilot project will be funded per year, beginning in Year 2 of the award. The purpose of these projects will be to conduct translational research in Barrett's esophagus that meets the objectives of the BETRNet, falls within one of the four designated Research Areas, and that can utilize effectively the resources available through our integrated Research Center. Cross-BETRNet Activities One Cross-BETRNet project will be funded per year, beginning in Year 2 of the award. The purpose of these projects will be to conduct translational research in Barrett's esophagus that meets the objectives of the BETRNet, falls within one of the four designated Research Areas, and that can feasibly utilize the resources available through our Research Center in combination with the other BETRNet consortia. The below outlined application details will be modified as needed based on guidelines set forth by the BETRNet Steering Committee. In order to minimize duplicated effort, much of the organization, administration, and oversight for Cross-BETRNet Projects is similar to that described above for the Pilot Projects. Additionally, we have commitment from other BETRNet Consortium applicants regarding potential future cross-BETRNet collaborative efforts (see Section 2.7. Letters of Commitment).